Existence
by Knoxus
Summary: It wasn't until Faelynn joined The Marionettes with three other kids did she experience the warmth of a family. With the annual Hunger Games approaching, the famous four find themselves in a predicament as they are forced into the 74th Hunger Games by the nefarious dictator, President Snow. Killings, betrayal, and alliances are all inevitable. [HIATUS]
1. Now or Never

_**Now or Never**_

_I've always thought that being an abandoned child was the worst thing anyone could ever experience. The thought of losing the love that you thought would always be yours was terrifying. But I was blind. When you lose someone or something, no matter how important, you always benefit out of it. Now, to me, that was how life works._

My name is Faelynn - a seventeen year old girl working for the Capitol. I've seen too many deaths to count and heard too many lies as I am now blinded to who was real and who was not. But who was I to decide who I could and could not trust? When you were under the control of the Capitol, you were nothing more than a piece in their game. Hunger Games or not, once you step foot into this surreal like place, they will slowly break you apart.

As the day of the Hunger Games draws near, the Capitol citizens have been in a frenzy. I'm not surprised; this happens every year. And as usual, the tributes were always the biggest gossip around. Along with the rest of the nation, I watched the Hunger Games every year. I've seen people die of starvation, dehydration and some went as far as cannibalism to try and survive in the hectic arena. Seeing the gruesome killings on the big screen never affected me. It was all part of life.

"Lynn!" a familiar voice called out. Startled, I dropped the dead animal that I was holding. I whipped around, not expecting to see Jayden sprinting towards me, "what are you still doing out here? Don't you know it's going to rain soon?"

I picked up the rodent, "I was hunting," I replied, "what are you doing here?"

"You were taking a while, so I came to look for you," Jayden said, flicking my forehead.

"Hey!" I yelled, clamping my free hand over the hurtful spot. We were like siblings, Jayden and I. Despite his cold looking exterior, he was kind, unique, and most importantly, trustworthy. He was one out of the few that I actually trust. Having a strong intellect, Jayden was extremely clever. When faced with tight situations, he always thought of other alternatives rather than act with the first decision that comes to mind. I admire him for that; I was one of those people who act before they think.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of us was a giant building with wrought iron gates. Anyone would want to live here; I mean, who wouldn't? Endless rolling lawns with majestic fountains that you could see right from your bedroom window; to put a long story short: it was simply paradise. But, anyone who had experienced the harsh conditions within the building wouldn't even want to be within a three meter radius of this place. Here, in this surreal like place, was where us - whom the Capitol calls: The Marionettes - resided. But we didn't have this place to ourselves. Oh no, the Capitol would never allow that!<p>

The gates swung open; without even a glance at the guards, Jayden and I sauntered inside. As we pushed open the double doors, President Snow's face appeared on a large TV screen in front of us.

"Where have you been?" he demanded, his eyebrows scrunching together out of anger.

"Hunting," I replied calmly, "Since I highly doubt you're going to feed us,"

"Faelynn," Jayden hissed, nudging me roughly in the side. "Stop it,"

I've always had a temper around President Snow. Like the others, I was definitely not afraid to call him a coward, a bully and an unintelligent dictator who was clearly not in his right state of mind. Of course, I don't and will never have the guts to spew my 'nonsense' in front of his face. None of us do. We were all talk and no action. No matter how much we criticize, the four of us know that we would never be able to escape the tight clutches of the Capitol.

"Come to my office immediately." President Snow said. The screen flashed, and everything was quiet.

"What do you think he wants to see us for?" Jayden muttered, clearly not liking where this was going.

"No idea," I mumbled, "but I know that I am not going anywhere until I get this dead animal off my arm."

* * *

><p>Jayden and I walked into a large tube which automatically transported us to the very top of the building. Who needs elevators when you had advanced technology like this? When we came to a stop, the transparent door slid upwards. President Snow was sitting at his large, cellophane table. Standing in front of him was Ashe - another trustworthy friend of mine who was part of the marionettes. She was very skilled in swords and spears; I can confidently say that no tribute could possibly stand a chance against her, career or not. She was an optimistic person who always makes the best out of any situation.<p>

"Jayden! Lynn!" Jace - who was standing beside Ashe - said brightly, as he turned to face us. Jace was a strong child, despite his size. He was also quite the charmer when it came to girls. Jace the youngest out of all of us, and him and Jayden were like long, lost brothers.

President Snow shot us a dirty look. I feigned a cough, as Jayden and I came alongside our two friends. Suddenly, a large TV screen descended from above; I watched with interest, as the District reapings appeared on screen. As much as I wanted to question why we were suddenly exposed to the tributes beforehand, I kept my mouth shut. By now, I know better than to question President Snow's odd decisions.

During the Hunger Games hype, the marionettes wouldn't be making as much money as we normally would. Sometimes, we were actually thankful for the Hunger Games. The whole fiasco gave us a break from doing the usual brutal jobs that the Capitol forces us to do. There were the odd jobs here and there, like delivering a package or cleaning houses. But the biggest jobs were the scandalous ones like prostitution. Don't think that it was just Ashe and I who gets exposed to such things. Jace and Jayden were also victims.

District One, home of luxurious goods. I stole a glimpse at Jayden, who was originally from District One. His eyes widened, and despite his stoic look, I knew he was hurting. Jayden never wanted to leave District One. He had a home, and two younger sisters he loved and cherished. It was because of President Snow's lies was the reason Jayden lost everything, including his freedom.

"Jayden," I whispered, in hopes of getting his attention.

Jayden responded with a smile. Before he could say anything, President Snow cleared his throat. Jayden and I quickly diverted our gaze towards the screen.

A girl with long blond tresses and dazzling emerald eyes was the female tribute for District One. To me, she looked like a snobby brat who doesn't know any better. But I shouldn't jump to conclusions just by her appearance. What was her name? Glimmer? Oh goodness, even the name frightens me. The only appealing characteristic about her was her confidence. When she walked onto that stage, she looked determined, prepared, and ready to kill. I like that.

The male tribute from District One didn't impress me too much. He was skinny, unlike the careers I have seen go into the Hunger Games. But then again, who knows what he was hiding underneath his reaping clothes? His smirk was rather attractive. It made him look confident - one of the many attractive qualities about people. The two tributes exchanged glances and shook hands, neither showing any signs of sympathy. Glimmer, the female tribute from District One. And Marvel, the male tribute from District two. I look forward to the surprises these two might bring.

The screen flashed, and in a split second, all of us were staring at the scenery of District Two - where weapons were manufactured. My hands rolled into fists; I could feel a spark of anger ignite within me. District Two was a place filled with heartless people. Coming from me was painfully ironic, since District Two was surprisingly my home District. But I have no reason to call it my home anymore. I had no sympathy for that place. No matter who suffered in District Two, they deserved it.

A muscular boy with short blonde tresses stepped onto the stage when his name was called. Cato, I could classify him as a monstrous boy from District two, since his appearance practically resembled a monster. A good-looking monster though. I won't lie; his appearance made him look like a charmer, just like Jace. When I look back to District One, they might not even stand a chance against him. But then again, appearances could be deceiving. A smirk formed on my lips; even though he was a career, if I were in the games, I would make his death inevitable.

The female tribute from District Two was a small girl named Clove. When her name was called, she pushed her way to the front, eager to be recognized by the silent crowd. I crossed my arms, curious to know what sorts of tricks this girl had up her sleeves. Despite her size, she looked just as ready as her partner.

The two of them shook hands. Like District One, they showed no signs of sympathy. A chill was sent down my spine, as I thought about the two of them being allies, which was extremely probable. The careers were always the first to form alliances; it was tradition.

"Hey, you okay?" Jace whispered.

I turned to look at him, "yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I whispered back.

"You're shaking," Jace said.

I glanced at my fists; he was right; I was shaking. I licked my lips and cracked a smile, "I'm getting too excited,"

Jace rolled his eyes, "yeah right. Don't lie,"

"I'm not," I said, "where's your proof that I'm lying?"

"Is there a problem?" President Snow's low voice resonated throughout the room.

Jace and I glanced up. President Snow had a dirty look on his face, like it was going to kill us at any moment. Jace and I straighted up and diverted our gaze towards the screen. Don't be fooled by President Snow's calm looking exterior when delivering speeches to the crowd. Inside, he was like a volcano ready to explode. He was unpredictable and...well, extremely bipolar.

As the tributes rolled by, I was getting more and more uninterested. Some of the tributes didn't even look as menacing as the careers. Some of them even look frightened, as they stepped on that stage. That was their biggest mistake. No matter how terrified, the biggest mistake one can make was showing vulnerability. To the other tributes, they would be considered as a walking target.

When we were introduced to District Eleven, my interest returned. I saw Jace stiffen, as he stared at the screen. Jace was originally from District Eleven, before he was forcefully taken away. Seeing his pale face made my heart ache. I shuffled closer to him and took his hand. Startled, Jace turned to face me. As he saw the smile on my face, he gripped my hand tightly.

District Eleven was where crops were harvested; the people there get exposed to twice as much sunlight compared to other Districts. I watched with interest, as the crowd of girls started to part thus revealing a small girl named Rue with dark brown skin and chocolate colored eyes. Unlike some of the other tributes, her horror stricken face quickly turned stoic. I admire her already. Once she stepped on the stage, she hesitantly faced the crowd.

The male tribute from District Eleven was a tall, muscular boy who goes by the name of Thresh. Unlike Rue, Thresh had intimidating golden brown eyes; he meant business. As the two shook hands, I somewhat pitied the girl. If they ever come face to face, she wouldn't stand a chance.

As I turn to face Jace, I noticed that his face was strangely pale. With his free hand, he was rubbing his fingers against his sweaty palm; this was a habit of his ever since he was young. Ashe and Jayden noticed it too, as they leaned closer to get a better look at Jace's horror stricken face.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"How does it feel, Jace?" President Snow spoke up. All of us turned towards the arrogant man, "your friends don't seem to understand why you're so tense. Why don't you enlighten them?"

"Stay out of my business," Jace snapped angrily.

"My, someone isn't in a very good mood," President Snow said, with a light chuckle.

I turned to the screen. District twelve, home of the coal miners; it was also the poorest District in all of Panem. Ashe, who was originally from District twelve witnessed the death of her mother right in front of her eyes. When her father died of illness, she was left with no other choice than to accept the offer purposed by President Snow. He guaranteed that she would find a better future, bring wealth and fame to her District, and bring happiness to her baby brother who Ashe left behind in hopes of reaching these unattainable goals.

Life wasn't_ that _easy, especially in this era.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie Trinklet, the escort for District twelve announced brightly.

The four of us watched, as a girl similar to Rue's size and demeanor hesitantly stepped forward. Her blond hair was tied into two pigtails and fear was evident in her hazel eyes, as she desperately looked at the faces of her peers.

"Prim! Prim!" an older girl with long auburn tresses pushed through the crowd. Her eyes were wide with horror, and her face was a ghastly shade of white. Before she could get to the younger girl, the peacekeepers held her back, refusing to let her take another step forward. "I volunteer!" the brunette cried, "I volunteer as tribute!"

I was stunned. As the peacekeepers released her, the little girl rushed to her with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. "No! No!" she cried.

"What an interesting turn of events," Ashe muttered.

A older boy with sandy brown hair swooped the little girl into his arms. As much as she kicked and cried, he wouldn't release her. As the female brunette stepped onto the stage, Effie wrapped an arm around her.

"And what is your name, darling?" Effie chimed.

"Katniss," the brunette said somewhat hesitantly, "Katniss Everdeen,"

"Oh! That was your little sister, wasn't it?" Effie cooed.

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes you could never tell if Effie was being genuine or sarcastic. As Effie reached into the bowl, she swiftly pulled out another name.

"Peeta Mellark!" Effie announced brightly.

A boy with ashy blond hair and bright opalescent eyes hesitantly made his way on the stage. He wasn't as buff as the male tributes from District two or eleven, but he definitely wouldn't be dead weight in the arena.

When no volunteers stepped forth, President Snow switched off the screen.

"What was that for?" Jayden asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What was what for?" President Snow replied nonchalantly.

"Don't reply to a question with a question," Ashe hissed.

President Snow stood up from his chair. He turned around, surveying the beautiful Capitol scenery from an abnormally giant window that was tilted inwards.

"What if I gave you all a chance to return home?" he asked, amusement lacing his tone.

All of our ears perked up, "giving us a chance to go home? Don't make me laugh." Jayden scoffed.

President Snow turned around, facing us with a stoic look on his face. "I'm surprised you're not jumping at the opportunity. You have watched and witnessed the gruesome killings that happen every year in the Hunger Games. Why wouldn't you want to experience the excitement for yourself?"

I glanced at Jayden, who was giving me a doubtful look, "You're asking _us_ to _compete_ in the 74th annual Hunger Games?" I said, raising a brow.

"Indeed I am," President Snow replied.

Jayden rolled his eyes, "none of the tributes will be able to _survive_ if they go against us." he hissed.

"You say that with such confidence, Jayden," President Snow said, chuckling softly.

"Because I know it's the truth," Jayden snapped, "you place them and us together...they won't even last a day, I guarantee it."

President Snow arched a brow, "I do not doubt your skills. I have never seen a tribute as promising compared to the four of you."

"What's the catch?" I asked. "You're offering us this a once in a lifetime chance...what's up with that? You're trying to get at something, and we know that there is always a 'but' to your offers."

"If any one of you come out as victor, I'll be more than happy to grant you the wish to return to your District."

"So, you're turning us against each other. Is that it?" Ashe growled.

"There's going to be an extra twist to the Games this year," President Snow started, as he stride around the room, "With you four in the games, the Hunger Games will be a sight to remember! Not like it already is,"

I rolled my eyes, "so, you're doing this for publicity. Is that it? Everyone is forced to watch the Hunger Games; what difference does that make?"

"You four are representing your respective Districts," President Snow said, as he smiled that sickening smile of his. "If you win, I will also shower your District with goods."

"I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth," Jayden snapped.

"You don't trust me?" President Snow shrugged, "fine. Then this is your loss, my friend."

"Wait," Jace said, narrowing his eyes. "I'm curious to what you have to say."

"Jace!" Ashe and Jayden screamed simultaneously.

"He might have a point," I said softly.

The room was quiet. Jayden crossed his arms over his chest and Ashe simply looked away.

"Like every year, there cannot be more than one victor in the games. Fight against each other; and if one of you comes out as winner, I'll grant you the wish to return home. I promise you," President Snow smirked. I gritted my teeth. Unlike the others, I had no reason to go back. I _never_ wanted to go back. "Everyone is fighting for something. You four are not any different. Unless I'm mistaken,"

"You said there's going to be a twist," Jace said, folding his arms across his chest, "what is it?"

"Ah, that I am not going to reveal until later." President Snow laughed. "So, what do you say?" We were silent. Go against each other? That was the most preposterous nonsense that President Snow has ever spewed. "It's now or never,"

Jayden gripped my hand. As I glanced at the rest of them, I saw faint hope in their eyes. "We'll do it," I said, speaking up for everyone.

"WHAT?" everyone shouted at once.

President Snow clapped his hands together, "excellent! I look forward to an outstanding performance from all of you!"

Four guards grabbed us by the arm and forced us into the large tube that Jayden and I stepped out from. The more we struggled, the tighter their grips got. As the tube descended, the last thing I saw was the devil-like smirk on President Snow's face.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

_Hellooo~ my lovely, supermegafantabulous readers. This is my rewritten version of: The Marionettes. You **MUST** go back and read chapter one before reading this one, or it won't make much sense. I changed quite a bit, and the storyline will be quite different from the original. _

_Happy reading~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Decisions, Decisions<strong>_

"Have you like - completely lost your mind?" Jayden screamed, as soon as the four of us arrived in our dormitory.

"No, have you guys lost your minds?" I rejoined, "you finally get the chance to go home!"

"Only one of us," Jace muttered, a pained expression on his face. I stiffened. The room was quiet. Jayden glanced out the large window, while Ashe buried her head inside her hands, clearly frustrated. Jace placed his hand over mine; as I looked up, he stared into my eyes. "You're an idiot, Faelynn. You really are,"

"How can you possibly say yes to something like that?" Jayden snapped. He ambled towards me, flashing me a murderous glare, "we've been through so much _together_. And now you're asking us to turn against each other? Have these past eight years meant nothing to you?"

"Of course they have!" I said, with tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't believe they were yelling at me like this. Here I was - making the biggest sacrifice that wouldn't benefit me in any way, and I am getting scolded? "Eight years ago...'going home' sounded and was impossible. Even though all four of us won't get that privilege...we'll die knowing that one of us did."

Ashe chuckled softly, "going home, huh?"

Jayden rolled his eyes, "you need to come back to reality, Faelynn. What makes you so sure he will keep his word? How many times has he deceived us? And just because we get to go home, the sins we will have committed will never be erased."

"The wounds he caused won't heal so easily," Ashe continued, "but why are we even fighting about such pointless things? We've gone through many tough situations before; who is to say that we can't do it again?"

"Just because we're strong doesn't mean we can do anything. I think we're all quite aware of this." Jace mumbled.

"We team up," Jayden said, his voice low. "The twenty four tributes that are chosen won't stand a chance. We'll wipe them out first."

"And then what? Fight to the death?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Either he lets all of us go or he gets no victor." Ashe muttered.

"He has something up his sleeve," Jace mumbled, "it's Snow, for goodness sake."

"We're in this together," Jayden said, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Cliche," Ashe snickered.

I chuckled softly, "but very true,"

"Hey," Jace said, pointing at the dead animal that I carelessly left on the counter, "who's cooking tonight?"

"Dibs out!" Ashe and Jayden called simultaneously.

Jace and I shot them a glare, as they grinned childishly back.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. My gaze shifted to the right; Ashe was facing away from me, appearing to be fast asleep. Before sitting upright, I glanced upwards, knowing that a security camera was watching our every move. I grabbed a foreign object, feeling the solid, round object beneath my fingers before tossing it softly towards the other side of the room. Like I predicted, the camera immediately flashed towards the object, as it softly hit the ground. Swiftly, I rolled out of bed, using my hands to cushion my fall on the granite floor.<p>

I hear Jace stir softly in his sleep. Without a second to spare, I stood up, using a bunch of blankets that I tied together to use as a dummy. As soon as the preparation was complete, I hastily made my way towards the door. I hear the camera lens turn in my direction, just as I turn the corner. My breathing increased, letting my heartbeat die down slightly, before making my exit.

The hallway was quiet; I wasn't surprised to see any security guards standing outside our door. President Snow and I do have an appointment, after all. As I stepped into the tube, I hear the sound of hurried footsteps rushing down the hall. My brows furrowed. I frantically pressed the button, wanting the doors to close ASAP. But they wouldn't budge.

My eyes widened slightly, as two men stopped in front of me, their icy glares sending shivers down my spine.

"Where are you going at this hour, miss?" one of them asked, taking a step forward.

"Nowhere that concerns the two of you," I hissed.

Suddenly, one of them swung his fist at me, which I blocked with ease. I dodged another careless punch from this partner, and with my hand still holding the man's fist, I spun around and kicked the second man in the stomach. I waited for the right moment, as he stumbled, nearly collapsing on the floor. I narrowed my eyes, forcefully pushing the first man into his comrade. Before they could regain their balance, the doors closed and I was instantly transported to President Snow's office.

President Snow had his back turned to me, his gaze glued onto the beautiful Capitol scenery. I stepped out of the tube and onto the glass floor.

"What was that all about?" I snapped.

"What was what all about?" President Snow asked, turning to face me.

"Clearly you sent those two-"

"To test your abilities?" he interrupted.

"What was the point?" I growled, "having kept us here for more than five years, you should know what we're capable of."

"You're right," he replied, with a smirk on his face, "after all, I am the person who raised the four of you." I stiffened. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Faelynn," President Snow ambled towards me. By now, I was refusing to look at him, but I could feel his intimidating stare. "Clearly you're not happy about the decision your 'father' has made."

"Don't you dare use that term around me," I growled.

President Snow leaned over, his face close to mine, "oh, I forgot. Your _real_ father gave you away. In exchange for what? I'm sure you know the answer to that."

"Shut up!" I snapped, spitting in his face.

"I was the one who _saved_ you from poverty. I was the one who gave you a _new_ start, a new life, a _better_ life. Who wouldn't want that? Who wouldn't want to live the life that you four have got to live in these past eight years? You have money, fame and fortune!" President Snow said loudly, "humans will do anything for money, Faelynn. I'm sure you are more aware of this than anyone else. Besides, what have you been doing for the past eight years? These 'jobs' that the four of you did, what was it all for?" I was quiet; my hands rolled into fists. "That's right," President Snow whispered in my ear, "it was all for money. And look how much you made?"

"Forcing us to assassinate those who went against you, forcing us into prostitution? And now...you're forcing the four of us to go against each other? I would much rather live in poverty than continue living this 'glamorous' life that I have." I snapped angrily.

President Snow clicked his tongue, "Am I still in the wrong? The offer I proposed to the four of you today was to give The Marionettes a chance to start anew, to return to your old, peaceful life. And, let me tell you something, Faelynn. The others may not look happy, but inside, they will do _anything_ to return to their families."

"We have became a family," I snapped, tears brimming my eyes.

"Is that so?" President Snow smirked, "how much do you want to bet that they'll kill you as soon as the time is right?"

My heart stopped. I couldn't fall victim to his words again; I fell for them once, and I promised myself I wouldn't fall for them again. But why was it so hard? Why was it so hard not to believe him? It was true. Throughout the years I have known them, I knew they all had someone waiting for them back home. Jayden and his two younger sisters, Ashe and her younger brother, and Jace and his parents. Who did I have? No one.

"We already said we're going to participate," I muttered, "what else do you want us to say?"

"I called you here to tell you one thing, Faelynn," President Snow said, his voice low, "you won't have a choice."

I narrowed my eyes, "what do you mean?"

"You four are reaching your twenties in about two to three years. And...to put a long story short: we need another set of kids to take your guys' place."

My eyes widened, "you wouldn't,"

President Snow's lips curved into a smirk, "it's like a chain reaction, Faelynn. It's time to kill you guys off."

"You won't kill all of us. Like Jayden said, the tributes won't stand a chance." I spat, "as long as one of us lives-"

"I promise to send that victor home." President Snow interrupted, "but if three of you are dead, and I keep my promise to the victor, who's going to take the place of The Marionettes?"

"You-" I took a step forward, my hands rolling into fists.

"Let me promise you something, Faelynn," he said, licking his bottom lip, "if _you_ come out as victor, this atrocity will stop."

"Only me?" I hissed.

"_Only_ you,"

I was shaking, "how can I trust you?"

President Snow placed a hand over his heart, "you have my word," I couldn't bare to see the sight of innocent children being torn from their families. Even though I have never personally experienced the pain, Jayden, Jace and Ashe have taught me to love again. "So, what do you say?"

* * *

><p>I carefully slipped into the room and quietly closed the door behind me. As I glanced outside, I could see the sky turning a light shade of orange. It was nearly morning. I leaned my back against the door, feeling extremely drowsy. But my eyes were wide open.<p>

"Lynn?" a soft voice interrupted my thoughts. My head shot up, "where were you?"

"Nowhere," I said, forcing a smile. "Did you have a good sleep, Ashe?"

Ashe tilted her head slightly, her eyes narrowed, "when I woke up, I found this," she held up the bundle of blankets, "-beside me. Why?"

"No reason," I said, shrugging, "I went out to get a bit of fresh air. Thought the cameras would catch me so...wait," I approached her, "is it six already?"

"Yeah," Ashe said, raising a brow. "Don't tell me you were so absorbed with the 'lovely' scenery that you forgot all about the time?"

I laughed, "exactly!" Every morning at exactly 6 AM, the security cameras would stop 'working', and there wouldn't be any annoying alarms firing if they caught us sneaking out. "Are Jayden and Jace awake yet?"

"What do you think?" Ashe chuckled.

I turned the corner, not surprised to find Jayden and Jace still fast asleep in their beds. "Did you shower yet?" I asked.

Ashe shook her head, "not yet, I just woke up. You can shower first, if you want."

"Okay, sure," I rummaged through a pile of clothes in my dresser.

"Hey," Ashe said softly.

"Hm?" I turned around, with a t-shirt and a pair of sweats in my hands.

Ashe twirled a piece of hair between her fingers, her eyes avoiding mine, "n-nothing,"

"You sure?" I arched a brow, "seems like something is bothering you."

"I guess...I'm a little afraid." Ashe admitted, her face turning a light shade of pink. "Of competing in the Games and all," she whispered.

"Don't be," I said sternly, "there's nothing to be afraid about. You, out of all people, should know this better than the rest of us."

"Afraid of what?" a drowsy voice spoke up. Ashe and I turned, finding a drowsy Jace running a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Nothing," Ashe said quickly, "finally up, huh sleepyhead?"

Jace cracked a lopsided grin, "Hey, I got up earlier than this kid," he said, slapping Jayden on the back. Jayden groaned and stirred in his sleep. I took a glimpse at Ashe; her troubled expression vanished, and she was smiling brightly at Jace. "Lynn?"

I shook my head slightly, "yeah?" I asked, looking at him.

"Are you going to take a shower?" Jace questioned, eyeing my clothes.

"Oh, yeah," I said, smiling.

Ashe narrowed her eyes, "Dibs after Lynn!"

"No fair!" Jace pouted cutely.

As I ambled into the washroom, their bickering grew louder. Just as I entered, I hear Jayden snap at them angrily, lecturing them at how loud and obnoxious they were _this_ early in the morning. I chuckled softly, stealing at peek at them before closing the door.

* * *

><p>We were all gathered in front of the one and only. I shifted uncomfortably, not liking the eerie silence. Finally, President Snow turned around, surveying us with his icy blue eyes.<p>

"The day is approaching!" he announced, clapping his hands together. "How are you all feeling? Excited? Nervous?" Jayden rolled his eyes. "Well, I have another important announcement to make; I'm sure you'll be quite thrilled to hear it."

"Get on with it then," Ashe muttered.

"Each of you will be working with your respective districts,"

"What?" all of us said simultaneously.

"What?" President Snow repeated, flashing an innocent look.

"Is this like some kind of joke?" I hissed.

President Snow's gaze darkened, as a smirk appeared on his face, "like I said before, this year's Hunger Games will be even more exciting than all the previous years."

I exchanged a look with Jace, "so why do we have to work with them?" Jayden asked, raising a brow.

"Ah, I will be revealing the surprises one...by one." he said, chuckling softly.

"And if we refuse?" Jace muttered.

"Why refuse?" President Snow asked.

"We have nothing to do with them," Ashe said sternly.

"Know your opponent," I said softly, before President Snow could respond. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Is that what you want?" I growled, glancing up at President Snow.

"Clever, clever," President Snow smirked.

"We're all going to be together during training anyway," Jayden said, "what's the difference?"

"Not only will you be training together but you'll be living and learning more about each other." President Snow confirmed, "think of them as...your future teammates."

Jayden made a face, "gross," he muttered.

"I'll give you one piece of advice," President Snow said, walking towards us. "Grasp this opportunity wisely. Because this may save your life."


End file.
